


IDEAAA

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fanfiction idea!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	IDEAAA

I recently read some where Karl takes Tommy in and helps him and eventually Tommy just moved in and he starts calling Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity dad or some version of that, or just becoming a little family. I read two and immediately looked for more and was sad when there was none so multiple people please take this idea and write it please.


End file.
